Sentimental Education
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: AU. Spencer Hastings always excels in every subject at school, but what about love? Will her summer love with Emily survives when she transfers to Rosewood High? Spemily and several pairings. T for now.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Pretty Little Liars are property of ABC Family. This is it. My first English fan fiction and I hope this don't suck too much and my English don't sucks even more. Enjoy!

**Sentimental Education**

_Prologue_

It was a cloudy day but it wasn't cold, the waves crashed at the rocks with all their migth making heavy sounds with every impact.

The sand was warm; the velvet like feeling was ignored by the two girls lying there.

"You... I... It is... Ok if I... Kiss you?"

The taller one with tan skin asked shyly. The brunette one smiled back

"There's no one here... But if it was you can kiss me anyway and Emily, don't ever ask that and just do it"

Emily smiled and rolled in the sand and reached for Spencer lips and kiss her softly.

"That's all?"

There was deception in her voice

"I'm sorry Spencer but you know this won't last forever... I just wished summer never ended"

"I know Em, but even if summer ends that won't change what I feel"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

And Spencer pulled closer her girlfriend and closed the distance between both of them, she kissed Emily softly at first but she deepened the kiss, but soon Spencer pulled away slowly.

"Emily... This was the best summer ever"

For Spencer was hard to talk about her feelings and the short but wonderful time with Emily was enough to open her eyes to many things she ignored.

"I've had the time of my life and that's because of you Miss Fields"

Emily chuckled

"Yeah right I bet you say that to all girls you met every summer"

"No, just special ones"

Spencer smirked and winked, that made Emily's heart melt.

"Really Miss Hastings?"

They were about to kiss when Spencer's phone chimed announcing a new text message

"It's my mom, have to go but Miss Fields, remember we have an appointment later"

"Appointment? I thought it was a date"

But she was smiling widely. Spencer was silent but she gives Emily a quick peck on the lips

"See you later babe"

And she walked quickly without turning her head, and that was hard. She hated leave Emily alone, she just changed her life that very summer.

She will never forget this time when she was happier than ever with her favorite teacher, ever. She used to think that Emily as her teacher for love matters. Her life was so empty before her. It was hard for Spencer because she was just assimilating all that happened on her family vacation. She was scared, and Spencer Hastings is never scared of anything. Ever.

Sometimes she was expecting Emily to break up with here, but she knows Emily has patience, at least with here. The feeling was way too new for her. But she was getting used and was determined to keep going with her, even if she lived in Rosewood and Emily in Texas.

_To be continued..._

A/N 2: Uff that was short! But it was prologue after all! I hoped my English wasn't that bad! I wanted to write this story for too long but there aren't too many readers in Spanish section -_-'. I hope you liked it and well, it's going to be a lot of drama in here because Ali D is alive :) and well, you'll see in the next chapter and of course in upcoming chapters you'll see how the girls met and fall in love. I'll try to upload tomorrow and I really really sorry if this sucked!

So please bear with me! And if you liked or hated this little piece, let me know by writing a review =) so thanks for your attention!


	2. In your face

**A/N: **I've edited the last chapter to correct a lot of mistakes :) Enjoy this chapter and I don't own a thing but the main idea!

* * *

**In your face**

Usually for Spencer Hastings the first day of school was a wonderful thing because se used to had those long summer days with her 'perfect' family and specially her annoying sister. Of course she loved school days, the study part at least; it was harder to be social with people than trigonometry.

But that was part of the past; it was like this past was part of another person, not hers. The last summer was a magical experience; beyond of magical there weren't words to describe that summer in Maine.

She was happier than ever but sadly that ended, but her new relationship in her life was still going.

It wasn't the same though, but at least she can talk with her girfriend by phone or texts, even skype but that just wasn't rigth. She needed to hold her, kiss her.

"What's the occasion?"

Spencer was brougth to reality by her best friend since childhood, Aria Montgomery.

"What?"

"You, smiling"

"Why? I can be happy sometimes you know"

"Yep, but you usually are happy when you got an A or something like that"

"Well I can be just happy, without a reason"

"That's not true and you know it"

Spencer smiled at her shorter friend

"Oh my God Spencer! You've met someone"

"What? No, I mean what made you think that"

"Well, you stopped sending me texts and then you don't even reply the ones I sent"

"Sorry Ar, I was busy"

Spencer saw that her friend was suspicious, but she wasn't ready to tell her about Emily.

_**/ Spencer's P.O.V**._

I wasn't ready to talk about this with Aria, especially with her.

I've always suspect that I was a lesbian, but it's hard to admit that and be sure about it.

Yes, I had this crush on Aria since the minute I met her, but she was the straightest girl in the world.

"So, how was your summer? Did you spend time with Ezra?"

Ezra was her boyfriend; she kept her relationship as a secret because he was our teacher.

I remember to be hurt when she talked about it with me.

She was smiling and her beautiful eyes were shining.

"Yeah... We had some dates"

"Perfect, I'm happy for you Aria"

I saw her seeing trough my soul

"What about you?"

I was about to tell her the truth but I was saved by the bell.

I smiled.

"Class is waiting"

She was frustrated but she can't help to smile back

"We're not done Spencer"

"Look at you, so serious"

"Very funny, see you at lunch"

"Okey, bye"

I was walking for class and I got this feeling in my stomach...

Yeah, I was nervous because Emily hadn't sent me messages and she wasn't taking my calls.

Now in the classroom I took my seat near teacher's desk and I really didn't pay any attention to any of my classmates.

I just can't take my sight from my phone, I checked it every second wishing I get some Emily news.

But my concentration was gone the minute Mrs. Montgomery entered the room.

She's Aria's mom and my first class was with here.

"Hello class, good morning everybody. I hope all of you had an excellent summer but now be quiet."

She grabbed her seat in her desk and saw trough classroom.

"I see some new faces; can you introduce yourselves, please?"

I checked my cell phone again without luck while random boys and girls introduced themselves and I froze when I hear that voice...

"I'm Emily Fields; I just got transfered from Texas..."

I was on shock, she was watching me but she just keep going with her introduction and sit back again.

I just grabbed my phone and typed a message"

_**/ Emily's P.O.V.**_

As soon she noticed me I got a message from her.

[What are you doing here?]

I sighed and reply that message

[Not happy to see me? :(]

I didn't get a response but I was happy to seeing her. I could tell she was so nervous that she wasn't paying attention to class and I know her usually don't get distracted that easy.

It was just her back but she was justo beautiful in every angle. Her hair was so beautiful and the memory of her shampoo was fresh on my mind.

It was and idilic summer that we had but now is gone and our present was difficult.

It was so sudden the decision of my parents to come here to Rosewood that I didn't have time to explain to Spencer.

I promised myself that I would never hide myself or my feelings, not for anybody but Spencer was different and I will hide who I am if she asked to.

The class finished and I realized that I didn't pay any attention to class.

I did not see Spencer inside classroom and I made my way out and she was there, standing tall and proud. Beautiful as always.

"Hi"

I smiled at her and I saw her smile back

"Hey"

She said and she took a step closer to me

"We need to talk…"

She started but was interrupted by a tiny girl with dark hair

"Hi Spence! Ready for our next class? Oh, Hi…eh…"

"Aria, she's… Ehm… she's…"

She was too nervous, I smiled at the girl

"Hi, I'm Emily. I'm new at school I just wanted some directions"

"Oh it's cool, you need help? I'm Aria by the way, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. No, I think I can find my way, see you later Spencer"

I don't have intentions of making Spencer uncomfortable, I was in her shoes one day and it's hard.

_**/ End of POV**_

Emily was walking lost in her thoughts when she bumped with another girl and books were scattered all over the floor.

"I'm sorry!"

The tanned girl apologizes and crouched to help the girl with her books

"No biggie, it happens all the time"

A stunning blonde was smiling at her

"Sorry, I wasn't pay attention"

"It's cool, I swear"

"Let me help you"

"K' thanks"

Emily was amazed with the beauty of the girl and her amazing sense of style; she looked like one of those cover girls in the fashion magazines

"You're welcome, are you new?"

"Yes, I'm Emily Fields"

"Hanna Marin, do you mind walking me to my class?"

Emily's jaw dropped a little and she started walking with the blonde girl.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Thank you all for adding this story at your favorites/follow lists! And for my 3 reviews so far! I really appreciate you can give this story a shot. I'll have a beta reader soon :3 so I hope my grammatical horrors don't' scare away potential readers! I was very careful now and even used my thesaurus and all. So thank you! I hope you all liked this chapter, suggestions or anything just let me know.

**planet – emaya : **Thank you for reading, and I just wrote that in the wrong way, I was meaning that Spencer saw Emily as a teacher for love subject :P I know it's pretty corny.

**Mona:** Love your name! And thank you for reading. Emily's out, Spencer will be…soon.

**LaughLoveLiveXx:** Thank you once again. I'm glad you liked the title, I get the idea for the story and title in a song of my favorite group.


	3. A new beginning

**A/N: **I don't own a thing but the main idea. My English sucks and the next chapter will be reviewed first by a professional beta, thank you for reading.

* * *

**A new beginning**

**_/ Spencer's P.O.V._**

I wasn't feeling well after leaving Emily like that, I mean that I wasn't planning to avoid her. She was still my girlfriend right? And I know it's going to take time until I settle things.

I was stressed and even my AP classes weren't helping me to forget about Emily.

Finally the last class finished and I stood to go and find Emily to finally talk to her.

"I've to go see my mom, see you later?"

Aria asked and I was glad to know that she was going to be busy; I don't know how to tell my best friend about my sexuality.

"See you later"

She just waved her hand and smiled, God, I love that smile, every time she smiled in that special way my heart melted but this time was kind of different because I was thinking about Emily.

It wasn't hard to found her; she was standing against the lockers next to...

"Hanna? What are you doing?"

Ok, I lost it. But why is she with my girlfriend? Laughing and having a great time with her. Hanna is one of the most popular girls at school, her family wasn't rich as my family but she was still rich. She's pretty and her sense of fashion is awesome. And rumor says she's a slut and... Bisexual.

I don't know about it, Hanna and I were friends a long ago with another girl but was I said that was a long time ago.

"Nice to see you, Spencer"

Yeah right.

"Do you have a problem?"

How she dare to...

"Listen Hanna..."

"Girls, please"

Emily interrupted me at the sense of fighting.

"Look I just want to talk to you"

I said, waiting for an answer but her face changed to a scared expression.

"I have to go"

She just ran away with a supernatural speed.

"Good job, you scared her"

"Me? What were you doing with her anyway?"

"It's not of you damn business Hastings"

I wanted to say that all involved Emily was my business.

"Never mind"

I know Emily was upset about the thing with Hanna but I have to explain myself before things get worst.

"What's the hurry, Spence?"

That voice.

"Don't say hi to an old friend?"

Richer than me, more popular than Hanna and bitchier than anyone I had ever know, Alison DiLaurentis was in front of me, my former friend was smirking in that wicked way that give me the creeps every damn time.

"Hey Alison, what's up?"

It was weird; she ignores me all the time.

"This going be an interesting year, you know?"

"Why?"

"Old faces, new faces... You never know what is gonna be. See ya"

Ok, that was creepy. But I don't mind, in Alison it's perfectly normal.

I'm just losing time; I have to found my girl as soon as possible.

**_/ Emily's P.O.V._**

I'm lying on my bed, exhausted for the complicated day I had.

It was a relief that I didn't have any homework and the first week in Rosewood was already busy for me. My mom was so interested in me enter in to the school's swimming team. I was captain at my old school and I had really good references, I've won a lot of competitions but I wasn't sure if the Rosewood Sharks were let me in. I was supposed to meet the captain and the coach tomorrow and damn, I was nervous.

I'm happy to be here actually, mostly for Spencer. I was so shocked when my parents brought the big news about moving here. My dad was in a brief recess of duty and he thought it was about of time of change. My mom loved my dad but I know she doesn't like the military base.

They liked Rosewood but I really don't know why. It's nice actually, but the best thing was that Spencer lives here.

My thoughts were interrupted by the steps of my mom at the hallway.

"Hi darling"

She never asked for permission to enter my room, it was hard to get some privacy when my mom was around, that means all the time.

"Hey mom"

"Are you ok? You are still pale and you barely touched your meal, I'm worried about you"

I smiled at her and took her hand.

"I'm ok mom. I'm just tired that's all"

She sighed and I know she wasn't letting' go this.

"Emily, I'm your mom and I know when something is wrong with you. So stop it and tell me what's going on"

I sighed

"I swear it's nothing, I just saw someone I didn't expect to see"

It was the truth, but of course, I wasn't talking about Spencer, I saw someone at the hallway in school but I wanted to forget that for the moment.

"Listen, Em. I know moving here was so sudden and hard to you. I know you didn't have a lot of friends, at least close ones but I know you couldn't fix your relationship with Samara..."

My ex-girlfriend

"Mom, I broke up with her before our trip to Maine"

"I know, sweetheart. And you didn't had the time to get her back, but you can still make things work out, she's a good kid and she just treated you like a princess. She helped you a lot after you know... She"

Oh no, here we go again.

"Emily, I just don't want to see you suffer for Maya ever again"

My mom rarely mentions Maya and using her name was even rare. Of course Samara helped me trough get over Maya, but Maya helped me to get over my first real girlfriend. Everybody thinks Maya was the first girl in my life, but that was my little secret.

"Mom, this hasn't anything to do with Maya or Samara. I do miss her but it's ok, I promise I'll be ok; I even made a new friend today! Her name's Hanna"

My mom smirked.

"Just a friend?"

I know I blushed 'cause my mom is laughing'

"I've just met her mom and even if I was interested I bet she's straight"

My mom stopped laughing and now she was serious as she squeezed my hand.

"I just wish you don't get hurt"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be just fine"

I love my mom and I know she love me too and now our relationship was just perfect but there was a time when I thought she hated me for disappointed her for being gay.

"I'll let you alone, I'm going to make diner"

"Ok and mom..."

"Yes?"

"Love you"

"Love you too, sweetheart"

My mom leaves me all alone with my thoughts. I just wanted to text Spencer but I was worried she didn't reply my texts after all I didn't heard anything from her since the hallway fiasco.

I was falling asleep when I heard someone knocking in my door.

"Diner's ready mom?"

"I don't think so..."

That voice she...

"Spencer? What are you doing' here?"

**_/ Spencer's P.O.V._**

She was surprised, all right. But she was happy to see me.

"I'm here to apologize for being a total jerk"

"You don't have to"

She stood from bed and pulls me into a hug.

"How do you find me?"

"Love me guided right toy you babe"

She chuckled and gives me a look.

"Well, that and you forgot I'm a Hastings? I just called a friend of my parents who runs a state business here and asked if the Fields family moved to Rosewood in the past few days and voilá I found you"

"You're the best and you deserve a little reward. Come here"

She pulled me closer and break the distance between ha and kissed me slowly, moving her lips over mine.

After several seconds or minutes or centuries we broke the kiss.

"Your mom wasn't that surprised to see me, did you tell her you saw me at school?"

I knew Emily's family since summer and they were very nice to me and I liked them back.

"Oh"

She just said and she was seemed to think her answer.

"Not exactly, just said to her I saw someone unexpected"

"But you knew I lived here in Rosewood"

"Listen Spencer, I..."

I interrupted her because I remembered something.

"What was you doing with Hanna Marin?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I bumped into her and I helped her, then she showed me the school and she was sad 'cause her best friend Mona skipped school with some Noel guy. She was just nice with me and we have some classes together"

"Stay away from her"

"Why? Do you know her?"

Do I know her? Alison, Hanna and I used to be the best friends.

"No, of course not"

I lied; this was a secret I like to keep from her right now.

"I can choose my own friends, thank you"

I sighed

"I didn't mean that, just be careful, she's pretty shallow"

"I'll be. But I could see the same to you. That girl, Aria. She was the one you had a crush on?"

I swallowed hard

"Why?"

She takes my hands in hers and kissed them softly

"You told me you had a crush for a friend, your best friend. And she looked like you described this friend even if you didn't said her name"

"Yeah, but not anymore, plus that was unrequited love all the way"

It was the truth; I don't think Aria noticed before my crush on her.

"I know, and I trust you Spence. You are my girlfriend and even if nobody but us knows that I will never cheat on you"

The way she holds my hands so firmly and the way our gaze is on to each other was amazing and I know she's speaking from her heart.

"Please, trust me"

"Of course Em, I'm just and idiot, well, that and the fact you are incredibly beautiful that any girl in the world could fall for you"

"Not every girl in the world is a lesbian, you know? And Hanna was just being nice with me; she looked pretty straight to me"

"I'm not that sure about that..."

I almost whispered to myself

"What?"

"It's nothing; I do trust you Emily and I promise that this hiding thing won't last too much"

She strokes my hair and looks me right into my eyes

"I know and I know how it's this. So take your time"

I was about to kiss her when we heard some footsteps and Emily just pulled back and sat quickly in her bed. Her mom was at the door.

"Diner's ready. You staying, right Spencer?"

"Of course Missus Fields, thank you"

"Please, just call me Pam; I have the feeling that I will see you a lot around here"

She winked and immediately Emily blushed

"Mom!"

"Alright, wash your hands and come down please"

"K' mom"

I smirked and offer my hand to my girlfriend, she took it and I know that my life's gonna be a lot sweeter at Rosewood.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Yay! Another chapter, I'm sorry for the late update I was planning on uploading everyday but it's holiday weekend in my country for Independence, so it's a big deal here: P. Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews, the follows and favorites. I'm really excited to see that I had 500+ visits! Thanks everyone! But please, tell me what you think! Leave me a review or just PM if you like it. So guys, what do you think so far? I think you all must suspect was Emily's real first girlfriend… right? What about Hanna? Is she interested in Emily?

_Next chapter:_ We'll see a flashback back to the summer when Spencer and Emily fell for each other and found some of their past. I double-checked my text I hope is ok. I probably update until Monday for the holidays, have a nice weekend.

**dmpanda5:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too.

**Mona:** Hi! Yeah, probably there will be some Hannily but this is Spemily all the way, Alison is seen this chapter for a moment, hope you liked. The title of my story is named for a song of my favorite Mexican pop group "Educación Sentimental" but the song is based in the book by Flaubert which I love. Is one of my favorite books ever, I read it back in high school more than once. Feel free to write in French if you want to, I know a little French because I took classes and I wish I could keep learning, it's a beautiful language and it's not that different of Spanish, English is 100% harder.

**pinkcrazyness:** Thank you for reading

**TBrei:** Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter as well. I'll try to update daily.


	4. Break the silence

**A/N: **I don't own the characters, sorry the late update and thanks to **LaughLoveLiveXx** for beta-ing this story.**  
**

**Break the silence**

The afternoon was cold and strange; usually the weather was humid and warm, but there was a light wind, blowing the girls hair while she stared at the sea.

_"Why you didn't tell me before?"_

_Spencer Hastings was standing at her House kitchen in front her mother._

_"Do you have plans?"_

_Veronica Hastings was annoyed by her younger daughter while she was trying to drink her first cup of coffee of the day._

_"No, but it would be nice if you guys told me first, at least one week ahead in anticipation."_

_"Spencer, I don't see any problem, you're just a kid and you do as we say. So go and pack your stuff for our trip."_

_"It's not fair, you know. I just wish you'd tell me things"_

_Veronica sighed and looked at her daughter,_

_"I'm sorry, it was very abrupt and your father only told me yesterday, okay? It was sudden, but it's really important to him. It's a business trip, not a vacation."_

_"But we have to pretend that we're the perfect, happy family; so he can close that contract?"_

_"It's not like that, but please just behave."_

_"Whatever"_

_Spencer left the room, she hated this kind of situation, but she couldn't help it._

Now, she was alone in the middle of Old Orchard Beach in Maine.

This vacation was just an excuse to close a business deal; pretending that the Hastings' were just another normal, happy family together for the summer. But since the day they'd arrived she was just by herself. Of course, it was a good thing that Melissa was just ignoring her, instead of picking random fights with her that almost always ended with Spencer being grounded.

She was used to going on vacations to other kinds of places: more glamorous and exotic. Expensive places. But her father was taking his client to his summer house.

The Hastings' were staying at the most expensive, five star hotel they could get. She didn't mind being there, the town was nice enough, but she wished that she wasn't that alone.

She was intelligent, a genius almost, but she lacked of some basic attributes; her social skills weren't good enough.

She wished Aria was here, her best friend back home. A smile crept over face; thinking about Aria always made her stomach get all bubbly, but soon both the feeling and the smile faded because Aria wasn't paying attention to her in these days. Spencer had tried texting and calling, but her friend was busy with her illicit affair with an older man, their teacher.

That was understandable, she was living the perfect teenage dream; a passionate first love.

Love. That was real? Was it even possible to feel that way? That thing that made of you nothing but a stupid person with no will. A person willing to do anything for that love, anything. Defying the man law and even nature itself.

She didn't believe that was possible, but again why she would know about something she never experienced.

For her, that feeling was close to what she felt about Aria, but she wasn't sure if it was love, a crush or if just she was lonely.

With that thought on her mind she walked the shore until she found a small dock, where she leaned against the white wood fences, damaged by the ocean weather.

She was lonely.

She stepped out and climbed one of the fences, watching the ocean wasn't enough. She wanted to look at her reflection. She wanted to know how the world was seeing her. Closer and closer, higher and higher a little more and she would see herself one more step and...

"Wait!"

A scream of a voice she'd never heard before. Spencer turned her back and she saw a beautiful girl, with tanned skin and beautiful factions in her face. She froze, the girl just looked scared.

"Please! Don't!"

Spencer didn't understand right away what was happening.

"What?"

"Don't jump."

Spencer smiled at the girl, what made her think that she would jump to the ocean?

"Right"

She was standing on the fence, it must have looked like she wanted to jump. She wanted to come down, but she slipped before she had the chance to think through how to get down. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing it was going to hurt, and braced herself for the impact; but instead of kissing the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her.

The girl.

Her perfume was the nicest smell she'd ever known. She smelled like jasmine.

"Are you ok?"

The girl asked, looking concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine"

She wanted to thank the girl, pulling back from their embrace.

"Sorry, do you remember that scene from Titanic? You know, the one where Jack saves Rose from jumping? This reminded me that. Sorry, I'm rambling. I better leave you alone."

The girl was blushing, and about to leave, when Spencer took her hand.

"Wait."

She pulled the girl back into a hug. That wasn't like her at all, but she wanted to.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Spencer broke the hug and smiled at the girl,

"You saved me from a sure fall. I don't know if my nose would have survived another greeting from the floor."

The other girl chuckled.

"I'm Spencer Hastings, by the way,"

She offered her hand to the girl.

"Emily Fields, nice to meet you."

Emily took Spencer's hand and shook it slowly. Spencer was relieved that Emily knew nothing about the big and important Hastings family, back home anyone else would have commented on it by now.

"So, Emily, do you want to grab some coffee with me? As a thank you for saved my nose?"

The girl looked serious and Spencer was disappointed.

"Oh, sorry. You're probably busy; I bet you have better things to do than hang out with a random crazy girl."

Emily smirked.

"You're not crazy, and I'd love to get coffee with you."

"Thank you, come this way, Miss Fields."

Spencer guided Emily to the commercial zone near the beach where all the restaurants were, in all varieties and shapes; and guided here into a small coffee shop.

Then Spencer realized that both girls were dressed in casual clothes and not usual beach garment and they looked odd.

Inside the coffee shop the pair sat at a small table for two.

"Have you been here before?" Spencer asked.

"No. Is it good?"

"The best coffee in all the places that I've ever been to, and believe me I've tasted all the coffee I could drink."

"So, do you like coffee Spencer?"

Her name, in her voice, was the best thing that she had ever heard.

"Like? I need it more than air."

Her laughter was even more beautiful

"So, do you live here Emily?"

"No, I'm here with my family for vacation. My aunt went to Florida and she wanted someone to look out for her house. I'm from Texas. I assume you don't live here either?"

"Yeah, I'm from Rosewood, Pennsylvania. This is supposed to be a vacation, but we're really only here pretending to be the perfect family so that my dad can make some big business deal."

She probably never would have said this to another person, but this girl had been so nice to her, it had made some form of trust between them.

"Oh, that sucks. I would like to say something like that to, but I'm just bored."

Emily sipped coffee

"And you rescue crazy girls for fun?"

She smirked at Spencer´s comment.

"No, just the pretty ones."

The brunette blushed and drank almost the entire cup of coffee at once. Suddenly Emily's phone beeped and she looked it.

"It's my mom; she wants me at home now. Sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for the coffee, and I'm sorry for leaving like this, really."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Let me buy you breakfast tomorrow, if you don't have plans."

"Really?"

Spencer was smiling widely, she hadn't felt that happy in a long time.

"Really. Just give me your phone number, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Spenser was ecstatic.

"See you then"

Emily leaves her alone, but little she knows that she will stay in her life forever.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Sorry for the late update! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update soon. Promise. Please review! And thanks for reading!

Mona: Thank you for your opinion! I hope you liked this chapter too!

dmpanda5: Thank you!

Mr. Hummus: Thanks for reading =)!


	5. Life in 3D

**A/N**: Pretty Little Liars is property of ABC Family :) enjoy and thanks to **LaughLoveLiveXx** for correct this

**Life in 3D**

She was used to being awake at early hours in the morning. Not because her father was in the military; she was a swimmer and that requires discipline.

School just started but practice had begun too, and for the Rosewood Sharks, competitions were a big deal all year round.

They didn't just let any kid who wanted to enter be a part of the team, they wanted just the best and they had strict rules.

But Emily Fields was different; any other girl would wait for the try outs.

The Rosewood high school natatorium was huge and Emily was feeling happy to swim again, she loved the feeling of being underwater. It was her element, the water had a special effect on her and people didn't understand that, how she become one with water.

Her parents didn't pressure her that much but she knew that in order of get a scholarship, she had to give 200% to swimming and she didn't mind- she never saw swimming as an obligation but a privilege, so there she was, at 6 a.m. in the schools natatorium.

"Hello there, I'm Coach Reynolds. Emily Fields, right?" A middle aged woman greeted her,

"Good morning, Coach. Yes, I am."

"Perfect then. Go change, and show me what you can do."

"Yes ma'am."

Emily was sure that the coach didn't like her, but she didn't care.

She changed into her swimsuit and put on her cap and goggles. She was instructed to do some laps and other random exercises while the coach timed her and Emily was sure she'd impressed her.

"Okay Fields, one more and we're done. Just a little race, that's okay with you?"

Emily nodded, she was ready.

"McCullers, you ready? Good, five laps"

Another girl was in the other side of the pool, ready to race against her.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

The coach blew her whistle and she was in water once again, and after five laps she was out the water, noticing as she climbed out that the other girl was behind her as the coach approached them.

"Wow, you beat McCullers. Welcome to the team."

The woman grinned and moved to talk to the other members.

The McCullers girl took off her goggles and cap and extended her hand to Emily.

"Wow, you're fast. I'm Paige McCullers, by the way."

"I'm Emily Fields."

"You're fast."

"You're not bad yourself."

"Welcome to the Sharks, see you then."

Emily didn't talk too much with Paige, but she liked her. She was serious, and she looked sad.

A swimmer approached Emily.

"You're good; you just beat the fastest girl on the team."

"Really?"

Another girl joined the conversation

"No, you didn't just beat the fastest girl on the team. You beat the captain."

Emily was shocked, she'd probably just humiliated Paige in front of all the team, of course not in purpose.

"Girls! Practice is not over! Fields, you can leave, see you tomorrow."

Emily went to the showers, she was starving. After she was clean and dressed she went out to the parking lot and suddenly noticed someone was watching her and there she was, Spencer Hastings in all her glory. Standing next to her car.

"Hi Emily. Good Morning"

"Hey Spencer! Why are you doing here so early?"

"I'm used to being awake this early, and for you I'll be even earlier."

"You're so sweet"

Emily greeted her girlfriend with a quick peck on the lips, the parking lot was empty.

"Sorry I just can't help myself. You're gorgeous this morning"

Spencer smiled and hugs Emily tight, she wanted to kiss her but she knew it was a bad idea.

"Em, are you hungry?"

"Sure, we have time."

"Perfect, get in the car."

Spencer didn't drive too far away from school; she stopped in an empty lot in construction.

"Don't see food anywhere."

Emily was smirking; she knew that her girlfriend had something planned.

"Yep, we're having breakfast in my car. Sorry, I'm an ass. I promise I'll figure things out soon."

"I know, and I'll wait."

"So, you're hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Ok, wait."

Spencer undid her safety belt and pulled a brown bag from the back seat.

"I hope it's not cold yet."

She took a plate covered with aluminum foil and a large thermos of what looked like coffee.

"Here you go. I think it's edible and I swear I read the directions twice and followed carefully."

"Oh my God, Spencer you cooked this? You make breakfast for me?"

The brunette was already red from embarrassment.

"Don't let them get cold."

Emily tears away the foil and she discovered a plate with two big, perfect waffles with a topping of berries.

"Spencer... This is... "

"Yeah, that was our first breakfast together. Remember?"

"I dream about that day every night"

Emily was about to cry but Spencer lifted the darker girl's chin.

"Hey, don't be sad."

"I'm not; in fact I'm very happy. Nobody has ever done something like this for me before."

"So I'm the best girlfriend you've ever had?"

"God, you make it sound like I had a lot of girlfriends. Only I had... Two"

Emily was feeling guilty for lying but she was unsure.

"Eat, it's getting cold."

"Yeah, thank you."

"I even made lighter coffee, just for you."

"Really? You are so sweet."

Spencer handed Emily a fork and tasted her home made waffles.

"Spencer..."

"Oh my God. You're going to throw up"

She was scared and Emily started to laugh.

"Is so good, you have talent with food. These are a lot better than the others we had"

"Don't scare me like that! And you're just being nice."

"No really, these are the best waffles I ever taste in my life and it's not for being nice. You have to make me diner some time you know?"

Now Spencer was laughing.

"Don't exaggerate, Em. I'm not that good."

"I bet you didn't even taste them. Here, open up."

Emily fed Spencer with a big piece of waffle.

"It's good. Can't believe I did it myself."

"See? You are talented."

"I'm a Hastings. I do everything just perfect."

Emily grinned.

"Yeah, what do you say? Half and half?"

"Only if you keep feeding me."

"That's fine."

After a while when both of then finished their small breakfast, Emily lay her head on Spencer's shoulder while holding hands.

"I want to stay like this forever." Emily said.

"Me too, but we have to go in fifteen minutes"

"That sucks."

"So, you like Rosewood High so far?"

"It's just my second day. I don't know yet. But so far it's good, but I can't complain with you there."

"You're so sweet but I know it's not exactly as it should be. Anyway, how was practice? Did you make it into the team?"

"Yeah, piece of cake and apparently I kicked captain's ass."

Spencer broke the contact with the other girl and straightened up in her seat.

"Did you beat McCullers?"

Spencer's face expression was of disbelief

"Yeah, in a quick race."

"And she didn't punch you in the face? Or try to drown you?"

"What? No, she seemed nice"

"That's strange. She usually doesn't accept that easily when she loses, she was raised to be the best."

"Like you?"

"No, her father is a monster. I saw him once yelling her in an unacceptable way, and Paige is so violent sometimes."

"But you parents demand a lot of you, and when you fail in something you get upset."

"It's different, Em. I know I'm good, and my parents raised me to be excellent in everything I do; if I fail, it's my own fault, only mine. Not the others, and I get upset but because I didn't do my best. McCullers always blames everyone else. And the father thing is understandable, but that's not an excuse to beat people. I had some problems with her before."

"You fought with her?"

"No, violence it's never an answer but I can't deny the fact that I wanted to beat the crap out of her."

"Spence, promise me you are never going to fight with her."

"I promise, as long she doesn't try anything with you."

"She was nice, at least today."

"Sorry to change the subject, but we have to go. It's getting late and school's waiting."

"Right."

Spencer started the engine and drove back to school.

"So, I will see you later?"

"I don't know, today Melissa and... Ian are coming to dinner, so my mom is frantic about that."

Now Emily was worried, Spencer had told her some secrets about herself, and one of them involved her sister's husband.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, they're in Philadelphia in their own house and they never come over."

Emily swallowed hard and looked into the brunette's eyes.

"I'm here, just a call away."

"I know, I'll call you later."

Emily got out of the car, still worrying, her thoughts travelling fast to the moment when Spencer had told her.

_The sun was fading away and the sea was painted gold, the afternoon was nice as they had spent hours and hours talking about their lives._

_"I know my relationship with my sister isn't the best, but since she met Ian things got worse."_

_"Why?"_

_Spencer sighed and she seemed so sad and lost in thought,_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Sorry Emily, this is hard to say. I never told anyone this before."_

_"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

_"Melissa saw me and Ian kissing."_

_Emily was shocked to hear that but she wanted the whole truth, she didn't say anything, she just waited for Spencer to continue, holding her hand._

_"He kissed me but he said I kissed him, and of course my family believed him. Since then he tried to kiss me again, when we are alone he keeps telling me that I'm better than Melissa, and things like that, but in front of my family he says terrible things about me."_

_"He never tried to do something...You know…"_

_"No, and I never allowed him to do anything more and of course, I avoid him most of the time."_

_"You should tell your family"_

_"What for? They won't believe me"_

_Emily was worried about her new friend, she knew Spencer was a strong person on the outside, but inside but she was so vulnerable and that episode was difficult for her, and she had to go through it all alone._

Emily's past memories were interrupted by classes, but she couldn't keep her mind off of Spencer.

At lunch she found Hanna all alone.

"Hey"

"Hi Emily, want to lunch with me?"

"Sure"

Emily grabbed a seat in front the blonde.

"Why are you all alone?"

Hanna was just playing with her food, which consisted of a salad.

"Mona is so busy with her boyfriend, I guess it's her revenge for all the times I ditched her for my boyfriend, but enough about me!"

Hanna had a mischievous smile,

"I heard you totally kicked Paige's ass"

"Gossip much?"

"Come on, Em! That's so awesome! Nobody ever beat McCullers and lived!"

Emily chuckled,

"It's not like that and she seemed nice"

"Yeah right, but now you're a hero today. I know a lot of boys dying to date you, you're single right?"

Emily breathes slowly and looked into the other girl eyes

"Thank you, but I'm not interested in boys"

"Why? Don't tell me you are like all school and training"

"No, I'm a lesbian."

Emily expected to see Hanna run away screaming, and come back with a lot of people ready to kill her with pitchforks; but instead Hanna's smile got wider and her eyes were sparkling with curiosity,

"No way! That makes you even hotter!"

Emily was shocked.

"You don't have problem with that?"

"Me? Nope, and people here don't care too much. Of course there are a few exceptions but its ok, feel free to be yourself and I know there will be a lot of girls dying to date you."

Emily really liked this girl.

"Thanks, but I don't know."

"You're so awesome. I've kissed a girl once or twice. Don't remember because I was so wasted and it was truth or dare, I always wondered how it feels to kiss a girl, sober."

Emily was amused about the girl's confession,

"It's nice, you should try it."

Hanna blushed hard.

"So... You probably left a beautiful heartbroken girl back in Texas."

Emily chuckled again, this girl was unbelievable.

"Unfortunately you're right. I broke up with my girlfriend but, you know, it wasn't serious at all."

"I know because you're smiling. You're with someone, right?"

Emily was thinking of saying yes, but she thought again.

"No, but what about you? You mention a boyfriend before, where's he?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, and Emily hoped this change of topic was alright.

"We broke up. It's a long story but he moved with his mother to California, so we had this huge fight and broke up. We haven't talked since he left."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I always thought he was the one, but I don't think so now."

"Calm down and give him some time, you can probably work things out."

"Yeah, you're right."

Hanna's phone beeped, announcing a new text message, and she checked it.

"Great! That's the confirmation of my movie tickets. I've wanted to see this movie since I heard about it. Hey, do you wanna come with me?"

For Emily, it was strange to get this close with another girl with non-romantic intentions.

"Sure, when?"

"Thursday."

"No problem."

"Thanks, Em. Hey, look your friend is here." Said Hanna, before tapping on her phone.

"Who?"

"Spencer Hastings, you're friends with her, right?"

"Y-yeah I suppose, I have a few classes with her."

Hanna kept texting on her phone,

"Do you like her?"

Emily was surprised by the question and she almost choked on her juice.

"What? Why?"

"I've seen how you look at her. It's fine and I don't blame you. She's gorgeous, intelligent and she's... well, she's nice"

"Yeah, she seems nice."

"I wonder if she's still dating that guy…"

"What guy?"

Spencer hadn't mentioned a guy before, besides Ian.

"This guy, he was gorgeous. He was a carpenter, or something like that, but I don't know if she still dates him."

The carpenter, right. She knew about him, Spencer didn't hide anything. She said they were only friends.

"Hanna, you know Spencer?"

"Yep, we used to be friends with... Alison, Hi!"

Emily froze when she heard Hanna say her name, and she turned her back to see Alison DiLaurentis smiling

"Hello, Hanna and..."

Emily wasn't sure about this,

"She's Emily Fields, and Em, she's Alison DiLaurentis."

Emily sighed and took Alison's hand to shake it,

"Nice to meet you, I've heard about you."

"R-really?"

"You're the new star of swimming team."

"No, it's not like that."

"Anyway, I really don't have time to chat. I have to deliver these."

Alison was carrying a lot of invitations, and she gave one to Hanna and another to Emily.

"It's for my 'back to school' party, both of you are invited and you can bring whoever you want. I'll see you both there, and I hope we can talk, Emily. Bye-bye."

Emily held the invitation out, and she saw that it was on Friday. Of course she didn't have any intention of going. Hell no.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for all the follows and favorites! Please review if you like it this so far or if you have sugestions and I'll try to update faster.

**Mona:** Merci pour la lecture! Je vais essayer d'écrire plus. Pardonnez mon français est mauvais


End file.
